


Just for Fun

by wyse_ink



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Momoi gets asked to be in a photoshoot, Aomine has his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Fun

     “Satsuki, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Aomine watched as she pulled her favorite light blue bikini out of the drawer and looked it over. He was sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom as she packed a few things in her purse.  
     “Dai-chan, it’s fine,” she said, pursing her lips slightly. “It’s just for fun.”  
     “You don’t think it’s weird that some guy just stopped you and asked if you wanted to do a photoshoot?”  
     “Ki-chan is the one who recommended me, remember?” she retorted. “He said I had the right look.”  
     Aomine scoffed at this. Of course she did, he thought, eyeing her figure. Unlike Satsuki, he wasn’t oblivious to the way that men leered at her. Even when she did notice it--which wasn’t nearly as often as he did--she barely reacted. Now she was going to do a photoshoot for some strange photographer? It bothered him. “You’re not worried about how it might look?”  
     Satsuki stepped over him, not even bothering to conceal her polka dot underwear as she did so, and began searching her closet. For a moment, he thought she was ignoring him, but then she spoke. “I told you, it’ll be fine. Ki-chan’s in the shoot too, and he knows the photographer.”  
     That hardly meant anything to him. While he trusted his former teammate to look after her, he wasn’t sure that would transfer over to his modeling career. Kise’s modeling career was something Aomine had preferred to ignore, especially since his former teammate’s popularity seemed to skyrocket with every photoshoot or magazine ad that was released. Not that popularity mattered to Aomine. All he cared about was what he left on the court, but Satsuki...he didn’t want to think about the sort of guys that would flock to her if she did this.  
     “So you’re fine with every guy in Japan having pictures of you,” he said, propping himself up on one elbow. “Doing whatever they want with those pictures.”  
     He ducked as she hurled a jacket at his face. Her face turned scarlet. “You’re disgusting.”  
     “I’m honest.”  
     “I thought you’d be a little more supportive,” she snapped. “As usual, all you do is act like a jerk!”  
     A wave of irritation flooded through him. He scowled. “I just said it was a bad idea!”  
     “And I’m saying it’s just for fun!” She slung her purse over her shoulder, glowering. “I wouldn’t expect you to know what that even means, though. All you do is play basketball half the time and sulk the rest!” With that, she stomped out of the room.  
     “Oi, Satsuki!” he called, but she slammed the door behind her without another word.

***

     He wasn’t even sure what the hell he was doing here. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages. Not one was a reply to the one he’d sent Kise moments before. Aomine cursed under his breath and stared up at the tall building. There was no way he’d just be able to walk in. He wasn’t even sure where this shoot was taking place.  
     “Tch.” He leaned against the wall, realizing how stupid he’d been to even come here. Why had he even bothered? Once Satsuki had made up her mind about something, there was no stopping her. She’d obviously been looking forward to this, and what had he done? His phone vibrated alerting him of a text message. He flipped it open and read.

      **Momocchi's here. Did something happen?**

     Aomine snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. He’d already done enough damage. He turned and started walking to the store. He wanted to try to make it up to her somehow.

***

 

     A knock at the door interrupted him from his nap that evening. He rolled off the sofa, bumping his elbow on the coffee table, and went to the door. When he opened it, he found Satsuki standing there and his eyes widened slightly. She looked different. He could tell she was wearing more makeup than usual, but what exactly was different, he wasn’t sure. Her eyes were more pronounced and her features more defined. Her hair was messy and pulled into a high ponytail that somehow looked good.  
     “Will you come for a walk with me?” her tone was even. She didn’t seem angry. He nodded once and stepped outside with her. They walked in silence until they got to the park they’d always played at when they were kids. She sat in a swing and took a deep, relaxed breath. “It was exhausting.” Aomine raised an eyebrow, and she continued. “It was exhausting, but fun. Turns out, I’m really photogenic. They wanted me to do several different shoots after the first one.”  
     Aomine wasn’t sure how to respond. He was glad that it’d worked out for her, but after how he’d acted that afternoon, he didn’t know how to tell her. She leaned back, seemingly unbothered by his lack of response.  
     “Luckily, I’ll have a place to save all of the photos when they come out,” she continued. A small smile played at his lips. So he’d been right to go with the scrapbook, he thought, remembering his hellish venture at the arts and crafts store. The saleswoman had helped him pick it out, along with the things she’d said she’d need to decorate the cover and pages. He’d left it in a box on her doorstep as a sort of peace offering. Or rather, he thought, an apology. “Dai-chan, were you really that worried about me?”  
     “I wasn’t worried.” He wasn’t sure why he said it so quickly, but he caught her looking at him in his peripheral vision.  
     “Well,” she said, “maybe worried isn’t the right word. So what is?”  
     He didn’t respond. She sighed.  
     “Is this how it’s always going to be?” she asked. He turned to her, brow furrowed.  
     “What do you mean?”  
     She shook her head and smiled softly. “Nothing. I’m just thinking out loud.” He wasn’t sure how long the silence that followed lasted, but it was comfortable. That was one of the good things about her, he thought. When she wasn’t chattering nonstop, she was perfectly comfortable in silence. How many times had they just sat together without talking? he wondered. Too many times for him to remember.  
     He took this time to think. If worried wasn’t the right word, then what was? Irritation? Annoyance? Those things had been part of it. Maybe he had been a little worried, too. Whatever he’d felt, it’d been a combination of all those things that he wasn’t sure how to describe.  
     “It’s getting late. We should head back.” Satsuki stood and smoothed her skirt. Aomine didn’t move. His mind was racing. Something was creeping into the back of his mind: a word that he hadn’t even considered before. He pushed it aside. Jealousy wasn’t something that he’d be able to recognize, even if that was what he’d felt. Pushing the thought aside, he stood up and followed her.


End file.
